


一步、两步、三步 / the progression of us

by blurryyou



Series: 『心安之处是为家』系列 / it takes a house, a village [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《心安之处是为家》系列的片段与花絮</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 花絮 1：没有星火何以燎原

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the progression of us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982721) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> hi, hello. yes of course! go for it, i would be honored. <3  
> [Link](http://defcontwo.tumblr.com/post/77647859121/hi-i-just-read-through-your-fics-on-ao3-for-nth)

Tim从没想过这种事会是这么模糊、朦胧的感觉（在他花时间去想这种事的时候）。他总是以为和另一个人赤裎相对会非常尴尬——因为他会非常在意自己的外表，他密布的伤疤，他瘦削的线条，他骨节尖利的胳膊肘大概会一直碍事，不知道该往哪里放才好。但当他全身上下光溜溜，Jason也全身上下光溜溜之后，他的世界就仿佛聚焦在这一个点，在这间卧室里，在Jason身上，在Jason温暖的皮肤紧贴着他的皮肤的感觉上。

他觉得他可以一整晚都这样度过也不会厌烦，和Jason相拥在一起，慵懒地接吻。但这时Jason突然放开他的唇，喘着气低下头，把脑袋埋在他肩窝里。

“Jason——你是不是，你是不是在哼《Dancing in the Dark》？”

“这首歌就在我脑袋里回响，挥之不去。”

Tim突然冒出一个念头：“你是不是，呃，是不是在紧张？”

“是，该死。我不知道你昨天晚上发现了没有，但我实际上不知道自己在做什么。”

Tim坐起身，爬到Jason上方，跨坐在他身上。“我没发现。我不知道，呃，你——”

“我没有。”Jason转开脸，望向窗外，说。他紧张地沉默了一会儿，终于吐出一句：“可能有点儿复杂。”他有些话没说出来，但Tim能看得出Jason咬着牙，他抚摸着自己腰线的手指紧张得发抖。Tim知道现在最好别问，不是适当的时机，也不是适当的场合。

“你要知道，我也不知道我在做什么。”

Jason哼了一声：“拜托，你大概已经做好了充分研究，资料打印出来有几吨重。”

“我可能研究过了，也可能没有。”

“也就是说你的确研究过了。你还做好了幻灯片演示文稿，有没有？我赌十块钱，你甚至还绘制了分析图表。”

Tim俯下身，在Jason的锁骨上咬了一口。“闭嘴。我到底为什么要忍受你啊？”不过他接着说：“老实说，昨晚很不错。我们以后可以继续。”

“是吗？”Jason贴在他耳边，轻声说。

Tim扭了扭腰，然后向下用力，抵住了他。“是啊。”

“ **这把枪受雇于人，即便我们只是在黑暗中翩翩起舞。** ”Jason低声哼唱。他唱起歌来低沉粗哑，大概是因为多年吸烟的结果——而且他的嗓音令人入迷，是的，可能还有些性感，性感得Tim不愿浪费时间多想。

“我要怎么样才能让你闭上嘴？”

“你大概得堵住我的嘴。”Jason说。Tim能感觉到Jason贴着自己的嘴唇，唇角勾起微笑。他噗哧一笑，一只手缓缓地探到两人之间。

“这倒是个好主意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】标题“you can't start a fire without a spark”及粗体部分“This gun's for hire, even if we're just dancin' in the dark”为歌词，出自Bruce Springsteen的《Dancing in the Dark》。


	2. 花絮 2：深呼吸，慢慢来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim的生活中发生了三件事，三件绝对不应该同时发生的事。

Tim Drake的生活中有三件事绝对不应该同时发生，分别是：

01\. 将军 (General) 回归Gotham。【注】  
02\. Bruce将一份WE的研发项目转交给他，让他同Lucius Fox合作完成。  
03\. 期中考试。

过去一周里他大部分时候都在城市各处灭火，疲于奔命，追踪Armstrong那个狗急跳墙的混蛋专为他设下的陷阱，差点儿（哈哈）把头发扯光，不过幸好他终于成功抓住了Armstrong，把他送到了黑门监狱。Tim希望并为此虔诚祈祷这会是最后一次了。

那个研发项目——好吧，那全是Jason的错。Tim当时正在工作，趴在他的黑板墙上用粉笔绘制工程蓝图，打算整理好之后拿给Lucius。然后Jason走进来，懒洋洋地倒在他们的床上，一直盯着Tim看，看得Tim再也忍不下去了。

“什么？”

“我不怎么见你戴眼镜。”

“那是因为你就不怎么在我工作的时候见我。”

Jason哼了一声，说：“我现在看到了。”

“Jason——你，说真的？”

Jason摊开双手。“怎么了？你看，我就只是想说你戴眼镜的样子很好看。我一向都不是什么俗套的人，但我现在有点儿好奇，如果Drake老师把我叫进他的办公室会发生什么事情。”

“Jason，我现在正在工作。”

“因为如果我一直淘气不听话……”Jason说，嗓音低了一个或者两个八度。“——而且要我说。来嘛。你看，我在想也许Drake老师会把我按在他的办公桌上，然后好好地给我上一课，你说呢？”

“你最近是在看黄片吗？”Tim气急败坏地举起双手说。Jason只是坏笑着看着他，手指搭在一边，轻轻拍打身下的床单。这场战斗他输定了，一败涂地。

“是啊，我想，也许你是对的。”Tim说着，解开牛津衬衫上的第一颗纽扣，往床边走去。“也许我的确应该给你上一课。”

所以，没错。研发项目在最后一刻还在争分夺秒——完全是Jason的错。也许也有一点儿Tim的错，因为，老实说，想在卧室里工作，他当时到底是怎么想的。

不过他还是把大部分错误都怪在Jason头上。

于是他就这么迎来了期中考试，和两天半零睡眠的红眼复习。他还剩下一门考试，但还有上百万个知识点需要记忆，所以Tim拖着脚走到咖啡机边上，给自己煮上咖啡，然后找出眼镜和他最舒服的一条睡裤。他今晚就在沙发上不挪窝了，笔记在身边散落了一圈。考试的科目是摄影史，十个小时后就开考，但他还一点儿都没看。

“呃。”Tim叹息一声，瞪着手里的笔记，祈祷上面的文字能自动跳进他的大脑里。他喝了一口咖啡，拿起第三节课的课件打印件。“好吧，呔嗬，Drake。”

~*~

三大事件撞车害得Tim沦落至此：

“你好啊啊啊，地球呼叫Timothy。”

Tim动了动，朦胧地眨眨眼，然后立刻把眼睛死死得闭上了。他不知道自己现在在哪儿，不过他很确定自己躺的位置很硬，很不舒服，绝对不可能是沙发。

那个嗓音听起来很耳熟，Tim在脑海里挖掘，回忆自己到底是在哪儿听过，整合起脑袋里所有和那个嗓音相关的碎片。“dick？”

“你他妈的说啥？”

Tim对着声音传来的方向挥挥手。“不，不是——不是说那个谁。而是——生殖器的诨名。”

那个人哼了一声。对了，是Jason。“没错，是我。我应该就把你丢在这里，给你点教训。你到底是怎么活到这么大的？真的，我特别想知道。”

Tim头晕眼花地笑了一声：“我和你一样没太大头绪。我是不是在浴缸里？”

“没错。”

“但我身上没水。”

“是的，而且你衣服也都在身上，眼镜还在脸上。”

Tim摇摇头：“我想我之前大概是觉得这样能清醒一下。”

“真是天才的计划。”Jason说。“好吧，从浴缸里出来吧。”

Jason把他从浴缸里抱出来，嘟囔了一句：“草，你比看起来重多了。”

“肌肉的重量。”Tim说着，眼皮又往下掉。

“我觉得我算是发现了你往浴缸里跳的真实原因了。你上次洗澡是在什么时候？”

“你真没礼貌。”

“我劝告你还是心存感激吧，想想看你一身这个味儿我还宽容大度地让你跟我睡一张床。”Jason说。他踢开他们房间的门，然后把Tim嗵地丢在床上。

“我应该帮你把闹钟设定在几点？”

“六点。”Tim埋在枕头里，口齿不清地说。

“我记得你的考试是在十点开始？”

“得复习。”

如果Tim能扒开眼皮，他就会看见Jason摇摇头把闹钟设在了8:45，然后他估计就会表示抗议。但事实是，这时候他已经呼呼大睡了。Jason伸手帮他把眼睛摘了，放在床头柜上。

“睡个好觉，Timbo。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】The General，真名Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong，出场为蝙蝠侠的敌人，后来编辑设定为Tim Drake的重要敌人之一。简要信息可查看下图（出自《Red Robin#16》）。  
> 


	3. 花絮 3：好戏还在后头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason和Babs

图书馆的洗手间狭窄阴冷，镜子安装的位置太低，Jason不得不弯腰才能照到镜子。剃须刀在皮肤上划过，刮掉脸颊上的剃须膏。Jason尽量不去多想，他今晚不得不找别的地方睡觉——他最新的一间安全屋又被破坏了，真他妈的感谢你啊，Bruce——以及赶在上班之前缩在这间仄逼的洗手间里剃胡子真是他人生的历史新低。

通讯器传来蜂鸣声，Jason从外套口袋里翻出来，塞进耳朵里，敲击通讯器打开连接：“什么事？”

“你漏掉一处没刮，小鸟儿。”

“什么，你还看着我撒尿了吗？”

Babs低声哈哈笑起来，尽管洗手间里空气湿冷，但Jason整个人都因为这笑声温暖起来。“别担心，我捂住眼睛了。”

“是嘛，那我就放心了。”Jason低声说。他用水把剃刀冲洗干净，然后用纸巾包好，塞回背包里。“你有什么事？”

“嘘，小鸟儿，对待热情推荐你现在这份工作的友好的前任图书管理员，你就是这么忘恩负义的吗？”

Jason摇摇头，嘴角浮起一抹微笑：“那么今天我能为您服务什么，全知全能的神谕？”

“我们在图书馆对面的餐厅一起喝咖啡？你什么时候休息吃午饭就通知我，我在那儿等你。”

“呃，好吧。一点左右？”

“到时候见，小鸟儿。”

“你不告诉我有什么事？”

“我也还不知道。”Babs说完，线路那头传来一声轻响，然后所有的声音都消失了。Jason把通讯器拿出来，重新放在外套口袋里，打开洗手间的锁。门外已经有好几个人在排队了。一个看起来像是大学教授的老先生好奇地看了Jason一眼，Jason点点头，扯起微笑，不过他很确定自己看起来更像是嘴角抽搐。

太好了。现在他成了在洗手间里自言自语的疯子图书管理员。进展不错啊，Todd。

“早上好，Jason。”有人叫他。是他的上司，Emily，走过来交给他一张需要处理的新书书单。“你能尽快把这些做完吗？”

“好，可以。”Jason说，他快速扫过整张书单，心不在焉地捋了捋头发。“没问题。”

“嘿，Jason？”

“怎么了？”

“你漏了一处没刮。”Emily说，食指点了点自己下巴上某个地方。

Jason叹了口气，磨出老茧的手指也摸了摸自己下颌处，摸到了一块有些扎手的地方。

“是啊，有人已经跟我说过了。”

~*~

“两杯咖啡，一个辣起司汉堡。”Jason在Babs对面坐下，她对服务生说。

“你不饿？”

“我吃过了。”她说。她稍等了一会儿，确定服务生听不到之后，转回头。“那么，我昨天接到Tim的一通电话，一通让我非常非常非常好奇的电话。”

草。Jason伸手从盒子里拿了一包糖，扯开纸袋，让自己双手有事可做，不至于不知道该怎么放。他假装漠不关心地耸耸肩。Babs完全能看透他，他很确定，只不过他现在没那个心思，提不起精神努力假装。如果问的人是Dickie，哼哼。不过这件事已经像小猫爪子挠心困扰他好几天了，也许，只是也许，他的确有一点儿想跟人聊一聊这件事。

“怎么个好奇法？”

“他想知道在哪里可以找到你。你要不要告诉我这是为什么？”

“我们吵架了。”Jason紧巴巴地说。“大概是在几周之前吧。”

“动手了？”

Jason哼了一声。“没有。我们没动拳头，也没动刀子。漂亮男孩一寸皮都没破，我保证。以童子军的荣誉发誓。”

“你从来没当过童子军。”Babs不买账。“我不认为你的制服符合他们的规定。”

Jason忍不住仰头大笑：“不，擦。绝对不符合。”

Barbara嘴唇一挑，仿佛她也想笑，不过她达到目的之前是不会放过他的。“所以你介不介意告诉我，你们为什么吵架？”

“我——”Jason说，但接着他清了清嗓子，服务员送来咖啡，他喝了一口。滚烫的液体从喉咙一路滚下，他忍不住一抖。“我在他的房子里借宿来着。有那么一两次。好吧。远远不止一两次。我猜他大概是忍不下去了。”

“……那么为什么他现在又要找到你？”

“我怎么知道，Babs。”Jason稍稍在座位上挪了挪。餐厅的椅子对他这个大个头而言有点儿小，坐起来不舒服。“我们之前相处还成，不错。持续了那么一段时间。或者——我不知道。总之我们之前没吵架。”

“而你喜欢？你喜欢和Tim相处？”Babs轻声但是坚定地问。她脸上是那样一副坚持的表情，她不会放任他避开这个问题不回答。

Jason在椅子上微微往下滑了一点儿，鞋跟踩在一条桌腿上。“没错？可能吧。呃。他——他挺出乎我的意料。”

Babs盯着Jason看了好几分钟，他扭开脸，躲开她的目光。不过Jason不用看见Babs的脸也知道她的大脑此刻飞快运转，一个又一个谜题解开发出咔嗒的声响。“哦，Jason。真的假的？”

“闭嘴。”他低声说。

“你要知道，我之前对你的口味的猜测 **全错了** 。”Babs说。

“听着，我怎么样没有任何关系，好吗？别再提了，成吗？”

“好的。”Babs说。她静静地喝着咖啡，脸上挂着柴郡猫神秘的微笑。“不过假如我继续追问的话，当然事实上我答应不提了，我得说，很明显Tim可没打算再也不提这件事。”

Jason故意没理她。服务员走过来，端上他的汉堡，他对服务员飞快一笑道谢，然后就拿起番茄酱往薯条上挤。Jason抓起一根薯条，沾了沾番茄酱，然后用薯条指着Babs。

“如果我是那种不肯避开某些话题的人，我就要问你和Dickie鸟什么时候又混到一起去了，不过我没问，因为我就是那么贴心的好朋友。但严格来说，你看——要是我想问，我可以问。”

Babs微红了脸，她的样子可真漂亮。Babs拉下脸，目光越过眼镜上方狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“闭上嘴吃你的汉堡，Jason。”

Jason厚着脸皮对她灿烂一笑，抓起一把薯条塞进嘴里。“遵命，长官。”


End file.
